The research proposed is a multi-disciplinary investigation to obtain a better understanding of the biology, biochemistry, and other functional characteristics of small cell carcinoma of the lung. It is planned to establish these tumors in vitro and evaluate them in a variety of different ways. These include l) evaluating the growth and cell characteristics in vitro; 2) studying the ultrastructure of the original tumors and the cultures derived from them; 3) chromosomal analysis of the tumors and cell cultures derived from them; 4) investigating the biosynthetic pathways and control mechanisms for ectopic hormone or hormone-like activity produced by some of these tumors. All of these studies will be related to the histopathologic and other characteristics of the original tumors, the clinical course, and the response to therapy by the patients. To achieve these objectives a portion of the tumor specimen will be stored for subsequent evaluation and another portion used for establishing cell cultures. Other portions will be utilized for ultrastructural and chromosomal studies. Cultures will be used for investigating the hormonal activity and the synthesis of amines.